Ｔｒｕｅ　Ｆｅｅｌｉｎｇｓ
by xXxNothingLeftxXx
Summary: Ｔｈｅｒｅ　ｗａｓ　ａ　ｐｅｒｓｏｎ　ｔｈａｔ　Ｎａｒｕｔｏ　ｗａｎｔｅｄ　ｂｕｔ　ｃｏｕｌｄｎ＇ｔ　ｆｏｒｇｅｔ．　Ｏｎｅ　ｄａｙ，　ｈｅ　ｗｅｎｔ　ｔｏ　ａ　ｐａｒｔｙ　ａｎｄ　ｂｕｍｐｅｄ　ｉｎｔｏ　ｔｈｅ　ｐｅｒｓｏｎ　ｔｈａｔ　ｈａｕｎｔｅｄ　ｈｉｓ　ｄｒｅａｍｓ　ｆｏｒ　ｙｅａｒｓ！！　Ｗｈａｔ　ｗｉｌｌ　ｈｅ　ｄｏ？！　ＳａｓｕＮａｒｕ
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hello…ok I know I shouldn't do another story when I should be updating Love Potion but I just couldn't help it!!! This story kind of popped up in my head and I just **_**had**_** to do it!! Anyway, please enjoy!!**

**Warnings: Maybe a sad Naruto? Language? Grammar?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary: There was a person that Naruto wanted but couldn't forget. One day, he went to a party and bumped into the person that still haunted his dreams for years!! What will he do?!**

------

"_Sasuke?" _

_Naruto looked at the person before him. Suddenly, a pink haired girl replaced the Uchiha. She eyed him with disgust._

"_Did you think that Sasuke-kun really loved you? Come on!!" she sneered. Many people appeared behind her, all pointing and laughing at him. Naruto's eyes widened and his breathing became ragged._

"_No…stop…" he breathed out. He clutched his head._

"STOP!!!" Naruto yelled as he sat up in his bed. He clutched his forehead.

"Another dream…" he said. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples while sighing.

"Why won't they stop?" he whispered and fell back onto his bed.

He sighed.

"Sasuke…"

------

"Naruto!!!"

Naruto turned around at his name, ending up getting glomped by a very excited or hyperactive Ino.

"OhmygodOhmygod!!!!! Tomorrow's the SUMMER HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she squealed and squeezed Naruto even more.

"I…I-I..no…c-can..t…brea…th…" Naruto gasped out but Ino couldn't hear as she continued to ramble about how great the holidays would be. Ino squawked as she was pulled off of Naruto by Shikamaru. Ino glared up at him. "What did you do that for?" she demanded. Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome. You were squashing Naruto. If I hadn't stop you, he'd have died of suffocation." He said and yawned. Ino blushed and looked at Naruto who was breathing in deeply.

"Gomen, Naruto." She apologized and looked anywhere but him. Naruto just smiled at her. "Its fine, Ino-chan! We'd better get to class now or we'll gonna be late." He said and the bell rang. The three of them froze.

"Naruto do you have to be so accurate?!" Ino yelled as she ran to class with Naruto and Shikamaru on either side of her. "I didn't mean to!!!!" he yelled back as he pushed the classroom door open. There was no teacher.

"SAFE!!!!!" he yelled out.

"Not quite." A voice said behind them.

The three of them froze (again) and slowly turned around to face the source of the voice, Kakashi.

"What do you mean? We beat you to the classroom!!" Naruto huffed and crossed his arms.

"But that doesn't mean you weren't late." Kakashi retorted.

"And you are saying you aren't?" Naruto snapped. Kakashi was speechless as he tried to think of a comeback.

"W-well, I…um…Whatever!!! Go to your seats!!!" Kakashi yelled, angry to be outdone by his students. The three laughed and quickly scrambled to their seats when Kakashi glared at them.

"Gaara!!" Naruto greeted the red head beside him.

"Hn. Naruto, would you like to come to my house tonight?"

"Eh?! Why? You don't usually invite me to your house, Gaara!!" Naruto exclaimed, shocked.

"Because tonight my brother had a party and I don't want to be alone and bored to death." Gaara replied.

"Wah!! A party?! Sure!!!" Naruto said happily.

"What? A party?! I want to come too!!" Ino said excitedly.

"No." Ino pouted.

"Awww!! Come on, Gaara!! It'd be more fun!!" she pleaded. "Yeah, Gaara!! Please…" Naruto said and put on his infamous puppy-dog eyes. Gaara sighed. If he doesn't agree, Naruto would pester and drive him insane. "Fine. But Shikamaru and Hinata come too."

The two blondes nearly jumped for joy. "Ok!!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome."

------

**Gaara's house…**

"Uwaa…Sugoi…There's so many people." Naruto said in awe. Ino pulled at Naruto's hand, successfully pulling him back to reality.

"Come on! We gotta find Gaara or he'll be mad!!" Ino said and pushed past the crowd of people.

"Ino!! Don't pull so hard!! It hurts!!!" Naruto whined. Shikamaru and Hinata followed behind.

------

Onyx eyes widened as he looked at the person that he had dreamed of for so long.

"Naruto…" It's him! It's really him!! There's no mistaking him!! Blonde hair, blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheeks, it's definitely him!!

Sasuke wanted so much to go up to him and embrace him and apologize but he knew the blonde would never forgive him, not after what he did. He could still remember that day, the hurt in those blue eyes that he had grown to love so much…

Flashback:

_Sasuke and Naruto were walking down the corridor trying to get to the cafeteria when someone stopped them. Sasuke cursed inwardly. It was Sakura._

"_Sasuke-kun. Times up. You should end this. Now." She said emotionlessly._

"_Sakura look, I know I-" Sasuke began but was cut off by the pinkkete._

"_Oh I see!! You don't know how to end this!! Well don't worry. I'll help you!!" she said and smiled sweetly at him. She turned to look at Naruto who was looking at them confusedly._

"_K Naruto, was it? I know you and Sasuke-kun are dating and all but it was fake. Sasuke-kun-"_

"_Sakura stop!!" Sasuke yelled no pleaded her. Naruto would never forgive him if he knew!!_

_But Sakura ignored him and continued. "played you. We made a bet to see if you would really fall in love with Sasuke-kun and now times up. It really seems like you have fallen in love with him. Cheh, did you think that Sasuke-kun really loved you? Come on!!"_

_Naruto was shocked. He looked at Sasuke who hung his head down, avoiding his gaze. _

"_S-Sasuke. I-Is this t-true?" Naruto asked. Deep down in his heart he knew it was but he wanted confirmation from the person that was said to be playing him. He wouldn't, right? He loved him so much…_

"_It-It is. But I-" before Sasuke could explain, Naruto turned around and ran. "Naruto!!" Sasuke chased after him, ignoring the cries from Sakura._

_Naruto ran and ran, not knowing where he was going. He knew that Sasuke was chasing behind him but he didn't care. He just wanted to runaway from everything._

_Finally Naruto stopped, out of breath. Sasuke was not far behind him, also catching his breath. When he regained his breath, he began to try to talk to Naruto. _

"_Naruto, listen. I-" he began but was cut off by Naruto._

"_Why Sasuke? Why do you do this to me?" Naruto whispered softly. It broke Sasuke's heart to hear it. "Is it so fun to break my heart? All I did was loved you. Is that so wrong?"_

"_No Naruto-" Sasuke began but was cut off again as Naruto turned around with tears streaming down his face. His usually happy blue eyes were dull and filled with hatred._

"_I WILL NEVER, EVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS, DO YOU HEAR ME UCHIHA??!!!!" Naruto yelled out. Sasuke looked at him in shock. Naruto turned and ran, leaving Sasuke standing there with tears streaming down his face._

End Flashback.

After that, Naruto had transferred school and Sasuke had never seen him again. Sasuke clenched his fists tightly.

_This time Naruto, I will not let you go. I will gain back your trust. I _will_ get you back!!!!_

------

**So how was it? Please review and tell me!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thank you all who reviewed!! Though it was only a few people -_-…But thanks for reviewing anyways!! Please enjoy!!**

**Warnings: Maybe a tiny bit Sakura bashing, language, grammar…**

**Disclaimer: I will never ever, ever own Naruto. If I do, Sasuke and Naruto would not be fighting but fucking each other (Dreamy eyes)…**

------

"Wooh!! Finally out!!" Naruto said.

He was getting bored of the party and decided to get some fresh air. But squeezing out of the house was _not_ easy.

Suddenly, Naruto felt eyes on him and turned around. Blue eyes widened in shock as they met onyx. Naruto's breath hitched.

"No…" he said and slowly backed away from the person that haunted his dreams. Then he ran, with Sasuke hot on his heels. Naruto was panicking.

_How could he be here?! I left Sound!!_

It all seemed like déjà vu as they both stopped in a park, regaining their breath. But this time Naruto was the first one to talk.

"Why are you here?" he asked coldly. Sasuke flinched at the coldness of his voice,

"Itachi said that he wanted to transfer his company here." He answered.

"Is that so?" Naruto replied. An awkward silence fell on them. Sasuke finally couldn't take it.

"Naruto I-" he began but was cut off as Naruto yelled at him.

"SHUT UP!!! I left Sound so I wouldn't see you but here you come appearing in front of me again!! What do you _want_ from me Sasuke?! I never did anything to you!! I only loved you!! I gave you everything I had!! Hell I even gave my _virginity_ to you!! What else do you want from me??!!!"

Sasuke looked down in shame. Naruto really hated him. But he had every right to. He had hurt him so much…

"Leave me alone, Sasuke. I never want to see you again." Naruto said with even more coldness than before. Sasuke was left there standing once again as Naruto ran off.

------

_Summer holidays later…_

Naruto walked into school looking like a zombie. He glared at everyone who stared at him. Everyone quickly looked away minding their own business. They knew not to piss Naruto off when he was like this. They shivered as they thought of the person who pissed Naruto off. That person was still in the hospital.

"NARUTO!!" Ino glomped Naruto from behind. "So how was your summer holiday?" she asked happily, ignoring the dead look on his face. "It was _bad_." He sighed out. After the encounter with Sasuke, he had been having more dreams of him.

"Ino?" he said.

"Hmm?"

"You remember the guy I told you about right? The one from Sound." He said and blocked the memories that were trying to get into his mind.

"What about him?" she asked curiously.

"That night, in Gaara's house, I met him." He said quietly.

Ino's eyes widened. "What?!" she yelled.

Naruto winced. Man, she was loud!!

"So what did you do?" she asked excitedly. _Is she really my friend? She should be asking about how I'm feeling!!_ Naruto thought but answered her nonetheless.

"I told him to leave me alone and I never wanted to see him again." Naruto replied.

"Good job, Naruto!! That should show him to mess with you!!" Ino said happily. Naruto smiled but soon it turned into a frown.

"Yeah but he's living here now!! I hope his friends don't move here too!! Especially that _Sakura_!!" Naruto practically hissed the name out. Oh how he wanted to rip that pink haired bimbo to shreds!!

"Don't worry Naruto!! Me and everyone else are here for you!!!" Ino said and patted his back. Naruto smiled. Ino really was a true friend. But before he could reply, the bell rang.

"OH SHIT!!!!!!!"

------

Sasuke sighed as he sat in a seat in his new classroom. He thought back to that night where he met with Naruto. He was such an _idiot!!!_ He didn't even apologize to him!!

He was brought out of his brooding as the door was pulled open rather roughly and Naruto walked into the classroom with another blonde haired girl and a silver headed men with a mask over the lower half of his face. He was also wearing an eye patch on his left eye. But his entire attention was on the beautiful blonde.

------

As Naruto and Ino were running to the classroom, Kakashi appeared beside them.

"Yo." He said.

"We'll beat you to the classroom, Kakashi-sensei!!" Naruto exclaimed and he and Ino both ran faster. "Oh no you won't!!" Kakashi said and also ran faster. They turned a corner and the classroom door was insight.

_Almost there!!_ They all thought and ran even faster.

Naruto pulled open the door and they all crashed into the room.

"We beat you, Kakashi-sensei." He panted out.

"In your dreams, blondie." Kakashi also panted out. They both proceeded to glare at each other while the people in the class sweatdropped. Suddenly, Naruto clutched his chest with one hand and covered his eyes with the other.

"So I guess you hate me then, Kaka-sensei? Oh what would Iruka do if he knew?" Naruto said dramatically. Kakashi immediately panicked. If Naruto told Iruka that he hated him, Iruka would be sad and hurt!! More importantly, no SEX!!!!

"NO!! No, no, Naruto!! I don't hate you!!!" he said quickly. Naruto inwardly smirked. His plan was working!!

"So you won't mark me and Ino late?" he said and put on his infamous puppy-dog eyes. "Nope. No can do." Kakashi said. Naruto's face fell. "Oh, so you really do hate me!! –sigh- Iruka!! Your lover hates me!!" Naruto said even more dramatically and got up, attempting to walk out the door to go find Iruka. (Yes Iruka works in the school. He's a teacher. And he's Naruto's adopted father...this sentence is weird)

"NO!! No Naruto!! I don't hate you!! I won't mark you and Ino late!! Please don't tell Iruka anything!!!" Kakashi pleaded. Naruto turned around and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Kaka-sensei!!" Naruto said sweetly but Inner Naruto was laughing evilly.

Kakashi sighed. This was so unfair!!

"Oh!! It seems we have some new students!! Why don't you come on up and introduce yourselves!!!" Kakashi said in his fake sweet voice.

Sasuke and his friends stood and walked to the front. Naruto's eyes widened and he slowly backed away. Then he ran out of the classroom, ignoring the cries from his friends and teacher. Kakashi sighed again. What was Naruto doing now?

"Alright. Introduce yourselves please." Kakashi sighed out. He knew he should chase after Naruto but he would probably go to Iruka's.

"Hn. I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said indifferently but inside he was worrying about Naruto. All the girls screamed with love-shaped hearts as eyes.

"Hello!! My name is Haruno Sakura!! To all the girls, please stay away from Sasuke-kun because he's _my boyfriend_!!" Sakura, a pink haired girl with emerald green eyes said the last part with fake sweetness. All the girls looked at her with fear. "Correction. I am _not_ her boyfriend." Sasuke said and glared at Sakura. All the girls screamed again.

"My names Kiba!! And the ladies are welcome to be my girlfriends!!" joked the brown haired boy known as Kiba. He had spiky brown hair and red upside down triangles below his eyes.

"My name is Shino." Shino said. He was wearing sunglasses and a jacket. The jackets hood covered his hair and nearly whole face.

"MY NAME IS ROCK LEE!! IT IS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU ALL!!! I CAN SEE THE POWER OF YOUTH IN YOU ALL!!!!!" A boy with a bowl hair cut and BIG eyebrows exclaimed. The students all sweatdropped.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji." The last person said. Neji has pale lavender eyes but has no pupils. His long brown hair was tied in a ponytail at the middle of his hair.

"Thank you for your introductions. Now, for your seats…" Kakashi said.

------

_Meanwhile, with Naruto…_

Naruto ran.

He just couldn't believe it!! Sasuke was in the same school as him. Sasuke was in the _same classroom _as _him!!_

He reached a classroom door and pushed it open. He rushed inside and hugged Iruka.

------

Iruka was teaching his class something when the door was pushed open. He was surprised when he saw Naruto standing there. He was about to tell him to go back to his class when Naruto rushed forward and hugged him. He looked down at his adoptive son in surprise.

"Naruto? Naruto what's wrong?" he asked worriedly but Naruto didn't respond. Iruka started to panic as Naruto began to cry.

_I better go to Kakashi._ _He _is_ his teacher at the moment._ He thought and left the classroom, leaving his students dumbfounded.

------

Iruka slammed the classroom door opened. Students looked up from their work in surprise. Iruka immediately rushed to Kakashi.

"Kakashi!! What happened to Naruto?!" Iruka practically yelled to the silver headed man. Kakashi looked at the still crying Naruto and then to Iruka who was worried sick about Naruto and waiting impatiently for an answer.

"I don't know. H just ran out of the classroom when he saw the new students." Kakashi replied.

"WHAT?! And you didn't even chase _after _him?!! Wait!! Which new student?" Iruka had a bad feeling._ Please don't be him!! Please don't be him!!_ Iruka pleaded in his mind.

"Sasuke! Could you come here for a minute?' Kakashi said. Sasuke nodded and walked calmly to the front where Iruka stared wide eyed at him. Inside, he was very nervous as he knew Iruka was very protective of Naruto and feared for his life.

Iruka couldn't believe his eyes. It was him!! Uchiha Sasuke!! Anger covered his shock and he glared at Sasuke who was now in front of him.

"What are you doing_ here_?!" he yelled. Sasuke looked down, afraid to meet his eyes. Kakashi looked at them confusedly. "You two know each other?" he asked. Iruka glared at Sasuke a bit longer before he turned and left.

------

**A/n: Stop here!! I was going to continue typing but my mother told me to get off the computer. Sucks… About the `even gave you my virginity ' thing, it kinda popped up in my mind. I don't know how long the summer holidays are so...I just wrote that. And about the introductions, I just don't know how to describe their appreances. Plus, I was lazy. Haha... Please Review!!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hello Minna-san!!! Here is another chapter of True Feelings!! Once again, thanks for those who had reviewed. I'm so happy right now!! I feel like there is some kind of energy inside me that can't be released!! HOLIDAYS!!!!! I've been waiting for this moment like forever!! But now its finally here…-sighs dreamily-But enough about this, please enjoy chapter 3!!!**

**Warnings: …**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto.**

------

Tsunade nearly jumped out of her skin when her office door was slammed open with such force that the door almost fell off its hinges. _Is that a crack on the wall? _She thought but was quickly snapped out of her thoughts as she could practically feel and even _see _the killing intent rolling off Iruka in waves. But this was _Iruka_!! What could have made Iruka so mad?

That's when she noticed Naruto hugging Iruka and sobbing. Anger immediately flared inside her. She had thought of Naruto as her little grandson and was always very protective of him like Iruka.

"Tsunade-san," Iruka began with anger clearly showing in his voice. "I would like to have Naruto moved to my class."

"Why?" Tsunade asked, her anger replaced by surprise.

Iruka inhaled deeply. "Do you remember the person in Sound that I told you about?"

"Yes…" Tsunade replied hesitantly. A dreaded feeling rose in the pit of her stomach.

"Well, he moved here and he is in Naruto's class." Tsunade's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Iruka stood there impatiently as the words slowly sink in. Tsunade sighed. "I get it. Tell Naruto to get his bag."

"Wait!!!"

Iruka and Tsunade snapped their heads towards Naruto who was now standing beside Iruka.

"What is it, brat?"

"If I go, can I have my friends moved too?" Naruto asked and looked at her hopefully.

"No." She deadpanned. "Why not?!" he whined and Tsunade sighed. Damn the brat was being difficult.

"Be_cause_, I can't _just_ move you all there!! There'll be too many people in one classroom and every classroom has to be balanced or there won't be enough space." She sighed out. Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. "Then I'm not moving!!" he said childishly. The two teacher's sweatdropped. Tsunade sighed (yet again) and rubbed her temples to prevent a headache from coming.

"Look Naruto, we're doing this for your own good!!" Tsunade said, trying not to let her irritation show.

"I want my friends with me!!" Naruto yelled.

"Well you can't!!" She yelled back.

Iruka sweatdropped as he watched the two blondes yell at each other.

------

_Two hours later…_

The two blondes finally stopped but Naruto was still being stubborn so they had no choice but to let him stay.

When they walked back to the classroom, Iruka had told Kakashi to put Sasuke and his friends as far away from Naruto as possible and put Naruto's friends around him. When Kakashi refused, Iruka had threatened no sex for a whole year, making the silver headed man to quickly agree and tried to bribe his way into two weeks of sex, which he received a venomous glare.

So here they were in the classroom, with a very awkward atmosphere in it.

Ino nudged Naruto and he looked at her. "Ne ne, Naruto!! Is that dark haired guy with the duck-ass shaped hair the one that broke your heart?" she whispered to him. Naruto chuckled. "Yeah he is. His hair really does look like a duck ass, huh? But Ino, why aren't you…attracted to him?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Hehe!! At first I _was_ attracted to him but then I saw his face. So emotionless. I don't like that. Besides, I already like somebody else…" Ino said and blushed at the last sentence. Naruto's eyes widened before he grinned. "Oh? Somebody else, huh? So who is it?" Ino blushed even more as Naruto began poking her arm and grinning mischievously. "Not telling!!" Ino said and turned her head to the side, pointedly ignoring him. "Come _on_, Ino!! TELL ME!!!" Naruto yelled out and realized his mistake when everyone turned their heads to him.

"Do you have something to share with us, Naruto?" Kakashi drawled. Naruto blushed and stuttered out, "N-No sensei."

"Good. Now seeing as it is nearly recess time, you're all free to go." Kakashi said and went back to reading his icha icha paradise. The class all cheered and quickly left.

------

"GAARA!!!!!" Naruto yelled and glomped Gaara from behind. "Get off me." Gaara said calmly but still with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Naruto shook his head violently. Gaara sighed and walked off to their usual place to eat with Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Hinata behind him.

------

Sasuke watched with jealous eyes as Naruto glomped a red head. Sakura followed his gaze and she narrowed her eyes before smiling happily and tugged at Sasuke's arm.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun!! Lets go look around the school!!"

"Hn." Sasuke gave Naruto one last longing look before turning around and followed Sakura to where his friends were waiting for him.

Sakura had caught Sasuke's longing look for Naruto and was mentally seething with anger. She just didn't understand!! After the blonde had left, Sasuke had became even colder, especially towards her but she had ignored it.

Now she was scared that Sasuke would leave her. She had always known that Sasuke was in love with the blonde but she had denied it. That was the reason why she had confronted the couple that day and told Naruto the truth. Now that the blonde was in the same school as Sasuke, he would definitely chase back the blonde.

_Don't worry too much Sakura. The blonde had said that he will never forgive Sasuke-kun._

Sakura hoped that she was right.

------

**A/n: Right, I'm so sorry for this chapter to be this short. I just had no inspiration. But do not fear!! I have a week of holiday and I would definitely think hard for chapter 4!!! Eh…wait. I have a lot of homework to do…Well it can wait!! Please review!!^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: …**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

------

_KKRRRIIIINNGGGG!!!!!_

"Alright class. We'll stop here for today." The teacher said and walked out of the classroom. The class was immediately filled with happy chatter. Naruto picked up his bag and followed his friends out of the classroom.

They all went their separate ways at the gate.

Naruto noticed that Sasuke was behind him but he ignored him and increased his pace. When he turned a corner, Sasuke also turned. When he crossed the road to his home, Sasuke also crossed. Finally, they reached the blondes apartment but Naruto still ignored the Uchiha. That is, until he followed Naruto to his door.

Naruto turned around and glared at him.

"What is your _problem_?! Why are you following me?!!" Naruto yelled but Sasuke merely smirked. "What do you mean, dobe? I _live _here." Sasuke said and watched as Naruto's cerulean eyes widened as the words sink into his brain.

"W-What?" Naruto stuttered out. Did he just hear right? Sasuke _live_ here?!

Sasuke just walked past him and took out his keys to open his door. Naruto gaped at him. "Y-You live _n-next _to me?!" he managed to stutter out. "Yes." Sasuke smirked and replied. Naruto just couldn't believe it!! Sasuke not only _**lives **_with him, he also lives _**next to him**_!!!! How could this be?!

Sasuke smirked as he watched the blonde's cute expression. He was supposed to be living with his asshole of a brother Itachi but after he found out that Naruto lived here, he had checked where the blonde lived and bought the vacant apartment next to the blonde.

Ah, Kami-sama was being good to him. Now he just have to win the blonde back and his life would be perfect. With Itachi gone of course.

Naruto was still standing outside his door and cursing the gods for doing this to him. After that, he didn't know how but he unlocked his door and immediately went to his bedroom. He laid down on his bed, not bothering to change and slowly sleep claimed him.

------

_The next day…_

Naruto and Sasuke both walked into school at the same time. Naruto was glaring at everyone he saw and Sasuke was indifferent as always. Naruto suddenly brightened up and ran towards something.

"GAARA!!!!" Naruto yelled and glomped Gaara.

"Naruto. Get off me." Gaara said and Naruto shook his head violently. It all seemed like déjà vu. Gaara sighed but walked on. "Naruto!!" hearing his name, Naruto turned around and saw Ino. He waved his arm and smiled happily. "Naruto stop. It's hard to carry you if you move so much." Gaara said and the blonde smiled at him apologetically, though he can't see him. "Gomen, Gaara."

Ino finally caught up to them and was about to hug Naruto but Gaara's glare stopped her. "Don't you _dare_." He said warningly. "H-Hai Gaara." She said and laughed sheepishly. "Ino!! The gods hate me!!!" Naruto whined suddenly. "Why?" she asked. "That stupid duck-ass teme lives _next _to me!!!!" he whined again. Ino gasped. "Did he do anything to you?" she asked. "No…" _But he called me dobe…he used to call me that so much…NO!! Do not think of that stupid son of a bitch teme!!! He is stupid and a cheater and a liar and…I still love him…_

"Naruto?"

A voice cold yet filled with worry calling him snapped him out of his thoughts. Naruto looked up and his cerulean blue met worried turquoise eyes. "W-What?" he stammered. "Why are you crying?" Gaara asked worriedly. Naruto's eyes widened and he touched his cheek. It was wet. He quickly wiped the tears away with the back of his hand and put on a fake smile.

"I-I'm alright!!" Naruto said with fake happiness but the worried look didn't come off his friends faces. "Seriously guys!! I'm fine!!!!" he reassured. Ino was about to say something when the bell rang. The three of them (two cause Gaara's carrying Naruto^^) quickly ran to their class with the speed of lightning.

"Damn you you stupid bell!!!" Ino cursed. Naruto laughed and Gaara just `hn'ed, reminding Naruto painfully of Sasuke.

_Why can't you just forget him? Why... _

------

Kakashi was teaching something but Naruto was too distracted to listen to the man. Just now he was looking out the window and daydreaming when he felt an intense gaze on him. He turned around only to meet dark obsidian eyes. He quickly turned around and cursed himself for blushing.

Sasuke smirked happily. He was happy to know that the blonde still had feelings for him, albeit a little. But still, it was enough.

Sakura had caught the twos little `interaction' and was now glaring holes at the back of Naruto's head. Naruto shivered and was tempted to look around but did not want to catch the Uchiha's gaze again.

So the three spent their lesson with one trying to ignore intense gazes on him, one looking and smirking at him and one glaring and plotting his demise.

------

_KKRRRIIIIINNNGGGG!!!!!!_

"Right. Class dismissed." Kakashi said and quickly left the room to molest a _certain person._

"You guys go ahead first. I gotta go to the toilet." Naruto said and ran off. Ino shook her head and walked off with Shikamaru. Sakura watched Naruto running off alone and smirked. _Perfect._ She thought and turned towards her friends smiling. "You guys go first, ok? I'll catch up later." Then she ran off with a few girls by her side.

Sasuke eyed her suspiciously. _She's up to something._ He thought and remembered that Naruto ran off alone. _Shit!! She must be after Naruto!!_ With that thought, he quickly ran off, leaving his friends standing there dumbstruck. "What is wrong with them?" Kiba said and looked at the two remaining people confusedly. Neji just shrugged and walked off.

------

_Outside the male's toilet…_

Naruto came out of the toilet and was about to go meet his friends when suddenly, a group of girls surrounded him. He looked at them confusedly and was about to ask them what they want when an all too familiar voice said, "Hello, Naruto. Remember me?" Sakura stood in front of the girls smirking. Naruto snarled. "What do _you_ want?"

"Simple. Stay away from Sasuke-kun." The pinkette said with a fake sweet smile. Naruto glared at her venomously. "Why the fuck are you telling _me _to stay away from _him_?! _He's _the one who was bothering _me_!! You should tell _him_ to _stay_ _away_ from _me,_ not the other way round!!! Use your _brain_ in that _**big**__ forehead_ of yours!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

A vein popped up on Sakura's _big _forehead and she glared at the blonde angrily. _No one, I mean __**No one **__insults my forehead!!!!!!!!!_ Sakura screamed in her mind. She walked up to him and raised her hand, intending to slap him. Naruto just stood there, a bit shocked that she came up in front of him. Just as her hand came in contact with Naruto's whiskered cheek, a hand grabbed her wrist tightly. Sakura was about to tell that person to back off but seeing who it was shocked her.

"S-Sasuke-kun?!!" she gasped out. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Sure enough, there standing between them was indeed Sasuke but he was very pissed right now. Sakura gasped again as cold dark eyes glared at her.

"What the _fuck _do you think your _doing_, Sakura?" Sasuke ground out through gritted teeth. Emerald green eyes widened as she tried to think of something to say. "I-I…" she managed to stutter out.

Although he hated Sakura, Naruto couldn't stand to see her like this. Especially if the person who was glaring at her was Sasuke, even thought he saved him. "O-Oi!! Sasuke-teme!! Stop it!!" he said. Sasuke's glare shifted to him, but softened. But Sakura didn't get his attempt at saving her from Sasuke and screeched at the blonde. "How _dare _you call Sasuke-kun a teme?! You stupid blonde!!!" Sasuke glared at her again with more venom. How dare she call _his_ Naruto a stupid blonde?!! Fucking BITCH!!!

"Don't call him that." He said coldly and he threw Sakura towards the group of girls behind them. He took Naruto's hand and led him out of there.

"O-Oi!! Sasuke-teme!! Where are you taking me?! Oi are you listening to me?! TEME!!!"

"Hn."

------

_On the roof…_

Both boys leaned against the railings of the roof with an awkward silence around them. Naruto finally couldn't take it and spoke.

"T-Thanks for saving me." He mumbled.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. This ticked Naruto off. "Come on, teme!! Is that _all_ you can say?! Do you want me to buy a dictionary for you?!!" he yelled. Sasuke smirked and looked at him. "Dobe." Naruto glared at him with rage. "TEME!!!!" Naruto yelled again but was shocked as Sasuke smiled a genuine smile.

It was Sasuke's turn to be shocked when tears stream down whiskered cheeks. He immediately rushed over to the blonde.

"N-Naruto!! What's wrong? Are you hurt?!" Sasuke asked with worry. He was not prepared when Naruto suddenly punched him.

"Why do you do this to me, Sasuke?! You played me and now your treating me so nicely!! What is your _problem?!!!_" Naruto yelled. Sasuke looked at him with sad eyes as Naruto cried. He slowly stood up and walked over to him. Naruto looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Wha-mmn?!!" Naruto's eyes widened as lips covered his own. Sasuke continued to kiss the blonde, wanting some kind of reaction. He waited for Naruto to push him away and punch him but was surprised when Naruto responded to the kiss.

They continued to kiss passionately until the need for air became too great for them and they broke apart.

Sasuke took Naruto's chin in his hand, forcing him to look at him.

"Listen Naruto. And don't you kick or punch me or run away. I want to make this clear." Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes and found determination. He slowly nodded.

"Ok. When I first approached you, I did had the intention of playing you," Sasuke was cut off as Naruto growled. "Dobe. Don't interfere. As I was saying, days passed and I realized that I really fell in love with you. Please Naruto, I really, _really_ love you. I'm not playing this time. This time I'm serious." Sasuke said and looked at the blonde with pleading eyes.

Meanwhile, Naruto was shocked. Sasuke was really in love with him. What should he do?!

"B-But doesn't mean that you didn't play me."

"Dobe! Please!! I _was_ intending to play you in the beginning but I fell for you. So that doesn't count as playing you." Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Teme!!"

"Naruto. _Please,_ please give me a chance!! Please!!" Sasuke pleaded. "I-I don't know, Sasuke. How could I after you broken my trust towards you?" Naruto said softly. "Give me a chance!! Please Naruto!! I _**will**_ gain your trust back!!" Naruto looked into pleading and determined onyx eyes and felt himself melting.

"A-alright. But hear this Sasuke, if you break my trust and my heart again, I will never, _ever_ forgive you, ok? This time, it is for real." Naruto said seriously and yelped when he was pulled into a tight embrace. "Thank you, Naruto. I promise I won't break your trust again. This is a promise." Naruto smiled and hugged back. "Oh, and Naruto? Do not _believe_ **anything** that Sakura says, ok? You know she would do anything to ruin our relationship." Naruto nodded, fully aware of that fact. "And if I hurt you in anyway, please realize that maybe Sakura's blackmailing me or something, ok?" Naruto nodded again. They pulled apart and looked deep into each others eyes.

"Gods Naruto!! I've been dreaming for this moment for so long!! Now if only Sakura and Itachi would just die then everything would be perfect." Sasuke said happily as he imagined Sakura and Itachi drop dead in front of him. Naruto sweatdropped.

As the reunited couple embraced each other, they didn't notice a figure glare at them through the crack of the door. Emerald green eyes looked at the embracing couple with hatred.

_How __**dare**__ that stupid fucking blonde idiot steal __**my **__Sasuke-kun away from me??!!! I'm gonna make him pay!!_

------

**A/n: Phew!! I finally finished this chapter!! It was so hard typing this!!T_T So many words…So, can you guess who that person was? Haha!! Please stay tuned and REVIEW!!! No one reviewed chapter 3… (sobs)…**

**Ja!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Thanks for everyone who had reviewed!!... I'm so sorry for the late update!!! I wanted to update but got some problems with my computer…Please enjoy chapter 5!**

**Warnings: Maybe a bit Sakura bashing…**

**Disclaimer: I will never ever **_**ever**_** own Naruto!! Why Kami-sama?! **_**WHY??!!!!**_

------

After hugging for a little bit longer,-in which Sasuke reluctantly let go- they went down to class, only to be scolded by the teacher.

"Right! Detention after school, Naruto."

"D-Demo sensei!! Why aren't you giving Sasuke-teme detention?!" whined Naruto.

"Because Uchiha-kun is new here and maybe he got lost. Right, Uchiha-kun?" the teacher (the teachers a girl) said and looked at Sasuke seductively but Sasuke ignored her.

"Hn. Sensei, Please do not blame Naruto. I was the one that made him late." Sasuke said and not only Naruto but his friends look at him with wide eyes. (But Naruto looked at him with wide grateful eyes, not shocked ones) "I-Is that so, Uchiha-kun? T-Then I'm sorry for accusing you Naruto. No detention." The teacher said. "Yay!! Thanks sensei!! And you too 'Suke-teme!!" Naruto yelled and glomped the surprised raven.(though he didn't show it)

"Hn."

"Uzumaki Naruto!! Sit down right now or you _will_ have detention!!" the teacher said furiously.

"H-Hai sensei." Naruto said and immediately sat down next to Sasuke. Naruto shivered as he felt an evil aura behind him, as well as an intense gaze and it felt like it was filled with hatred. Sasuke felt his blonde shivered as he was practically cuddling into Sasuke.

"Dobe?" he asked worriedly. Naruto smiled up at him. "Hmm teme?" he said happily and Sasuke felt his heart melt. "Are you cold?" Sasuke asked. Naruto tilted his head to the side cutely and Sasuke had to suppress a nose blood. "No. Why do you ask?" Sasuke inhaled deeply as to calm himself down and replied. "Cause you shivered just now."

"Oh. It was nothing! I just felt like someone was looking at me, that's all." Naruto said and smiled. Sasuke almost smiled, looking at that cute and angelic face. Keyword being _almost_.

"Hn. It must be some stupid fangirl." Sasuke said and he was right. Every girl was staring at Naruto enviously. "Hehe… No wonder."

------

_Lunchtime…_

Sasuke and Naruto sat under a Sakura tree while eating their lunch.

"Ne ne, Sasuke! Shouldn't we tell our friends where we are? They'll be worried!!" Naruto said as he bit into his sandwich. "Hn. They'll be fine." Sasuke replied. "A-And h-how are we gonna tell them?" Naruto stuttered out. Sasuke smirked and decided to tease the blonde.

"Tell them what?" Sasuke said and leaned into the blonde, making said blonde blush and fidget nervously.

"W-Well, a-about u-um…u-us…" Naruto stuttered out. "We'll just tell them." Sasuke shrugged as he says. "B-But my friends would want to kill you 'cause I told them about you…a-and what about your friends? Especially that _Sakura._" Saying her name really disgusted him.

"I don't care as long as I can be with you." Sasuke said and looked at the blonde with sincere eyes, making said blonde's heart melt.

"Sasuke…"

Said raven leaned in and captured those soft, pink lips. The soft and gentle kiss soon turned into a hot and passionate one.

After awhile, Naruto's hands, who had at some point found their way into midnight black hair, tugged at it letting its owner know that he needed to breathe. Sasuke reluctantly pulled away, breaking the kiss and they both panted for much needed air.

Naruto yelped when Sasuke suddenly hugged him tightly. Sasuke nestled his head at the crook of Naruto's neck and inhaled deeply. The scent of honey and vanilla mixed with the unique scent of Naruto filled his nostrils and he sighed contentedly. Naruto just looked at his head curiously.

Before they could do anything more, a voice yelled behind them.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!!!!"

Naruto jumped and Sasuke only flinched.

"H-Hey guys! W-What are you all doing here?" Naruto asked but inner Naruto was running around in circles and screaming in fear. Sasuke reluctantly let go of the blonde and turned around.

Standing in front of them were Naruto's friends and his friends.

"Naruto. Will you please _explain_ to us what the hell is going on here?!" Ino said. Naruto could tell that she was angry as her left eye was twitching uncontrollably.

"W-Well, y-you see guys, urm…" Naruto stuttered out nervously but was too nervous to explain.

"_Well?!_" Ino probed him impatiently.

"I-I…"

"There's nothing to explain. Stop making it difficult for him." Sasuke interrupted, saving Naruto from his friends. Naruto looked at him with grateful eyes but Ino glared at him.

"Fuck off Uchiha!! Naruto's _our_ friend so it's none of your business!!!" Ino yelled. Sasuke glared at her and she shivered with fear. His glare was so cold and filled with slight anger.

"Well Naruto's my _koi_, so it _is _my business." Sasuke said and smirked as all the people present jaws dropped.

"S-Sasuke!!" Naruto whined as he blushed a crimson red. How could he say that?! Its so embarrassing!

"Hn." Sasuke continued to smirk as he gave his usual typical answer. Naruto pouted.

"Teme…"

Sasuke smiled (yes! **SMILED!!!!**) and hugged the blond who blushed. Sakura immediately saw red.

"Get off _my_ Sasuke-kun you fucking blond bitch!!!" Sakura screeched and Naruto flinched, surprised and hurt. Sasuke glared at her and was about to go and kill her but Ino beat him to it.

"What the fuck?! How _dare_ you call Naruto a blond bitch you stupid FIVEHEAD!!?" Ino screamed at Sakura with rage. _No one_ insults her friend!!

"What did you call me you PIG??!!!" Sakura screamed back. How dare this stupid pig insult her _beautiful_ face?!!

"I called you fivehead. What are you, deaf?" Ino said and smirked tauntingly at the fuming Sakura. "That is IT!! You asked for it, PIG!!!!"Sakura screamed and launched herself at the unprepared blonde girl.

Ino looked at Sakura wide eyed and couldn't do anything as the pink haired girl landed on her.

"Take this you pig!!" Sakura screamed and punched the blonde. Dodging, Ino glared at her and started to fight back.

The group all sweatdropped as they watched the two girls fight.

"W-We should stop them." Naruto said, breaking the somewhat comfortable yet uncomfortable silence. "Only if you want to die. Come on, lets go to class or we'll be late." Kiba said and they all nodded and left, leaving the two girls there still fighting.

------

The group were all in class and chattering happily. Kiba and Naruto had gotten along pretty well. They have many things in common and were now best friends and Sasuke wasn't very happy about that.

BAM!!!

The door was suddenly slammed open and standing at the doorway was a very disheveled looking Sakura and Ino.

"I-I was h-here first, p-pig." Sakura panted out and Ino snorted. "Y-You wish f-forehead!! _I _was here f-first!!" Ino also panted out and they both glared at each other for awhile before they headed to their friends.

"Hi guys!" Ino said as she smiled at all her friends. "Ino! Are you alright?" Naruto said as he took in her disheveled look. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said and sat down beside Shikamaru, who was sleeping.

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura screeched and threw herself at the raven, who dodged her. Sakura fell and everyone gasped.

Sakura opened her eyes and big eyes and big eyebrows entered her vision. She was about to open her mouth to speak when she froze. Something was on her lips. Something warm and soft.

_Please no! Please don't be what I think it is!!!!_ Sakura screamed into her mind.

Unfortunately, it was what she thought. Lee was kissing her!!!

"KKYYYYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she pushed Lee off her and ran out of the classroom, leaving a dazed Lee staring into space.

Lee slowly lifted his hand and touched his lips. A smile formed on his face and he jumped up into the air and cheered.

"Sakura kissed me!!! She KISSED ME!!!!!!" He yelled with tears streaming down his face.

Everyone looked at him and sweatdropped.

------

**A/n: Chapter finished! So how was it? The Sasuke and Naruto kiss scene was changed into a Sakura and Lee kiss scene. Was it good? Haha…it was damn FUNNY!!! Please REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Thank you all for the reviews!! And I'm sorry for the late update! I have no excuse…I am such a lousy writer T_T… Anyway, in this chapter, Lee may seem a little bit OOC…Hope you like it^^**

**Warnings: …**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

------

After she ran out of class, Sakura ran to the schools rooftop.

She sat at one corner, panting for breath from the exercise. She shakily lifted her hand and touched her lips. She could still taste him, and he tasted…kinda nice…

Sakura's eyes widened and she shook her head violently. _What am I THINKING?! How could he taste __**nice?!**__ NOOOO!! My first kiss should be with Sasuke-kun! Uwaa!_

Sakura started to cry. "S-Sasuke-kun…uwwaa…S-Sasuke-k-kun…uu-Eh?! W-Who's t-there?!!" the sudden creaking of the door stopped her sobbing. The door slowly swung open, revealing Lee. Sakura's eyes widened before she lowered her head, not wanting the other to see her in this vulnerable state.

"S-Sakura-chan! A-Are you alright?" Lee asked as he rushed forward to her. "I-I'm fine! W-What are you doing h-here?" Sakura said as she wiped away her tears. "I-I was wondering if you were alright since you ran out of the classroom after you…k-k-kiss-" Lee was unable to finish his sentence as Sakura stood up and yelled at him.

"DON'T SAY IT! I-I didn't k-kiss you!! I-It was just an a-accident!" Sakura yelled. Lee's already big eyes widened a little before he bowed his head and slumped his shoulders. Sakura's heart ached for some unknown reason but she brushed it off.

"I-I'm sorry, Lee." Sakura said softly and quickly walked away.

Lee stood there staring up at the sky. A drop of water hit his face, followed by another and another. It was raining. Lee smiled a sad smile. Water was running down his face. He didn't know if it was his tears or the rain, he didn't care. He just wanted…

"Sakura…"

------

Sakura felt an aching in her heart as she walked away. Lee looked so broken and sad standing there. She lifted her hand and clutched where her heart is.

"Why does it hurt? The one I love is Sasuke-kun, right?..." she whispered.

------

Naruto looked at the classroom door worriedly. It has been nearly an hour since Lee had gone off to find Sakura. The pinkette was back but he was nowhere to be seen.

_I wonder if he's alright._ He thought worriedly. Sasuke glanced at him and frowned at the worried look on the blonde's face. "Dobe. They're gonna be fine." He assured the worried blonde. "But what if they're not? I know Sakura doesn't like Lee. What if she hurt him? What if-" Naruto said and was cut off as Sasuke pressed his lips gently against his. "T-TEME! W-What were you doing?!" the blonde exclaimed blushing furiously after the raven pulled back.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! Do you have something to say?!" the teacher screeched at him. "N-No, sensei." Naruto squeaked. "Good!" the teacher said and glared at him for a bit before going back to the lesson.

"Damn you, teme!" Naruto whispered to the raven who merely raised an eyebrow. Before Sasuke could open his mouth and insult the blonde, the classroom door was opened rather roughly. Everyone looked up from their work and looked at the person standing there.

"What-AH! Why are you soaking wet, Lee-kun?" the teacher asked worriedly as she stared at a very wet Lee. "…I-I was standing in the rain." Lee said, surprising everyone with the soft voice he was using compared to his usual loud voice. "Why would you do that?! You could have caught a cold!" the teacher. Lee took a step forward and swayed slightly. "A-Are you alright?" the teacher asked. "I-I'm fi-" Lee fell onto the ground before he could finish.

"Lee-kun! Somebody quick! Take him to the infirmary!" the teacher yelled. Two boys immediately got up from their seats and carried the unconscious Lee towards the infirmary. The classroom immediately broke out into whispers.

"What happened to him?!"

"I don't know!"

"Is he alright?"

Sakura sat in her seat and stared after Lee's unconscious body worriedly. She wanted to go with him to the infirmary to see if he was alright but after what she said to him she don't think that he wanted to see her.

_What am I feeling? God, I'm so confused!_ Sakura thought as she sighed sadly.

------

It was lunchtime and everyone filed out of the classroom. Sakura slowly got up and walked out of the classroom, only to be cornered by her friends.

"Sakura. What did you do to Lee?" Kiba asked and Sakura flinched slightly. "I-I didn't do a-anything!" Sakura stuttered out. "Bullshit Sakura! After you ran out of class, he went to find you! What did you _do?!_" Kiba yelled. "I-I didn't do anything! I just told him that we didn't kiss and that it was just an accident!" Sakura yelled back. "Sakura, you know how much he likes you! How could you say that to him?!" Kiba yelled even louder than before. "Sakura flinched again. "I know how much he likes me but I don't like him! I just want to make it clear to him so he could move on!" Sakura said, tears gathering in her eyes. Kiba was speechless as he stared at Sakura who was trying to hold back her tears.

"H-Hey guys. Why don't we go and see Lee-san?" Naruto suggested, effectively breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Hn. Let's go." Sasuke said and walked away with Naruto's hand in his. The others followed without a word.

------

Everyone stood in front of Lee's bed as he lay there still unconscious.

"Tsunade-baa-chan! Is he gonna be alright?" Naruto asked worriedly. "Yes. He just needs some rest." Tsunade replied and took a swig from her sake bottle. Naruto sweatdropped. "You know baa-chan, you shouldn't drink that much sake. What if someone was seriously hurt and you hurt them even more?" Naruto said and received a glare. "Shut up brat!" Tsunade yelled and Naruto stuck out his tongue at her. "Make me, you old hag!" Naruto taunted as he smirked at her. "That is IT!! You are _so _asking for it, you BRAT!" Tsunade yelled angrily and was about to launch herself at the blonde when Sasuke spoke.

"Stop it, you two. You're gonna wake Lee up." Sasuke said. The two blonde's immediately shut their mouths but Tsunade continued to glare at Naruto while said blonde smirked tauntingly at her.

Suddenly, a groan was heard and everyone looked towards Lee. Lee's eyes slowly opened and he blinked them several times before he took in his surroundings. "…W-Where am I?" he asked as he coughed slightly. Kiba handed him a glass of water which he took gratefully and drank.

"Infirmary." Sasuke answered him. "Oh…" was all Lee said before his eyes landed on Sakura. "You guys should go and eat lunch. Lunchtime is gonna end soon." Tsunade said and Naruto looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh my god! We only have five minutes left! Come on Sasuke, I'm starving! Bye Lee!" Naruto exclaimed and dragged Sasuke out of the room. The others also said their goodbye's and hurriedly left. Only Sakura stayed behind. Lee stared at her with surprise.

"Sakura-chan, do you need something?" Lee asked her. Sakura stared at the ground nervously before she lifted her head but she didn't look at Lee. She looked at anywhere but him. After another few minutes of silence, she finally spoke.

"…I'm sorry, Lee." Sakura said softly. "…There's nothing to apologize about, Sakura-chan. It was my own fault that I stood under the rain." Lee said with a fake smile. "But-" Sakura was cut off as the bell rang. "You should go, Sakura-chan or you'll be late for class!" Lee said with that fake smile on his face again. It hurt Sakura to see that smile for some reason.

"O-Ok, Lee. Get better soon!" Sakura said. "Thank you Sakura-chan! With you and our friends' youthful words, I will get better in no-ACHOO!!!" A sneeze cut Lee off of his speech. Sakura giggled and left.

When the door closed, Lee dropped his smile and sighed. Tsunade looked at him sadly and shook her head before taking another swig of her sake. _Poor kid._

------

**A/n: I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter! But it's better than nothing right? Hehe…Anyway, I was wondering if you guys want LeeSaku or for Lee with someone else. Please review and tell me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Hi guys! I'm back! Hehe, sorry for not updating for like...a year(grins sheepishly) but I need confirmation for which pairings so I can work on it. And it seems like LeeSaku won! But there is gonna be some SaiLee though. Plus I don't really have the mood to write this...Sorry.**

**And I know this story is SasuNaru right but the oncoming chapters may just focus on Lee and Sakura. Don't worry! There _will_ be SasuNaru. I just need to focus on Lee and Sakura's relationship for awhile so I can get to my (lame) plot. Wait, that sounds kinda wrong...**

**Well, enough of me, please enjoy chapter 7! Hope it makes up for the long wait! :) (which I know will not...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**-Chapter 7-**

Naruto yawned as he walked to class with Sasuke by his side. "I'm so sleepy!" Naruto yawned out as he plopped down on his chair. Sasuke eyebrow raised in question. "Why? Didn't you sleep last night?" the raven asked indifferently but Naruto could still hear the concern in it. The blonde smiled and said, "I was studying."

Both of Sasuke's eyebrows shot up. Naruto…and _studying_?

"You were…_studying_?" Sasuke asked incredulously. Naruto glared at him and pouted. "What? I study! Well, _only_ when it's important." Sasuke stared at the pouting teen for a few more minutes before he smiled and shook his head. "Dobe. Next time tell me if you want to…study, so I can tutor you." Sasuke said but his thoughts were different. _Or maybe do other things…_

Naruto stared at the raven with confusion as he smirked and blood started to seep out of his nose.

"S-Sasuke? O-Oi Sasuke! Snap out of it teme! Teme! SASUKE!" Naruto yelled at the dazed raven worriedly as more blood seeped out of his nose like a waterfall. "H-Huh? Wha-Oh shit!" Sasuke cursed as he grabbed some tissues from Naruto and frantically wiped his nose.

Naruto resisted the urge to laugh as stared at Sasuke who was trying his best to wipe away the blood from his clothes. It was really, _REALLY_ funny. It's not everyday you see an Uchiha act like this.

Sasuke sighed as he looked at his ruined shirt. And this was his favourite one too!

"Sasuke, are you alright? Are you sick? Do you need to go and see baa-chan?" Naruto asked worriedly after he willed himself not to laugh. (Which was very hard) Sasuke smiled as he stared at the cute worried expression on the blondes face. "I'm fine." He said as he continued to smile. Naruto in turn just stared at him weirdly.

"You know, Sasuke your smiling a lot lately you know that?" Naruto asked. The raven in question just raised an eyebrow. "Is it weird that I smile, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"W-Well, I guess...I mean, you Uchiha's like, NEVER smile..." Naruto said. "What do you think I am a statue? I'm a human being too, Naru. I just, don't express them often." Sasuke said.

Naruto twitched. What the hell kind of answer is that? Well it looks like it was logical but still! "I don't get you." The blonde mumbled, pouting as he stared at the raven. `_I...I wanna hug him...GAH! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?' _Blushing, Naruto shook and pounded his head. Confused by the blonde, Sasuke just stared at him questioningly as Naruto continued to shake and pound his head.

"Dobe. What are you doing?" Curious, the raven asked. Naruto stopped and blushed crimson, embarrassed at being caught doing something considered weird. "A-Ah, um, n-nothing! I j-just wanted t-to..." Naruto stopped. How can he say that he wanted to HUG him! T-That would be so E-EMBARRASSING! "Wanted to what, dobe?" Sasuke questioned, staring at the blonde curiously. "U-Um, wanted t-to...hug you..." The last two words were said so softly that not even a mosquito could have heard it. "What did you say?" as he hugged Sasuke. The raven blinked and hugged him back. They stayed like that until a loud applause startled them.

They separated and looked with widened eyes at their smirking friends in front of them. "Nice show you two!" Kiba said as he grinned. "Shut up Kiba!" Naruto yelled as he blushed heavily while Sasuke glared at them all. Luckily for Kiba, the teacher - Iruka came into the classroom just as Naruto was about to hit him.

"Alright class. Settle down." Iruka yelled so he could be heard over the loud volume of the students. When the class was quieted down, Iruka started the lesson. Naruto continued to glare at Kiba.

_I __**swear**__ I will get revenge on that stupid Dog-boy for laughing at me!_' "Naruto."_ Damn him! _"Naruto!"_ Damn him to the seven depths of hell! _"NARUTO!" _Eh? It looks like someone is calling me!_

Naruto looked up from his thoughts and gulped as Iruka stood glaring in front of him.

"I-I-I-I-Iruka-sensei! U-Um... h-how are you today?" Naruto manage to stutter out as he fidgeted nervously. _God I am going to DIE! _Naruto screamed mentally while inner Naruto ran around in circles.

"How am I? How _am_ I? You weren't paying _any_ attention in my class and you ask me _**how am I?**_" Iruka all but yelled at the poor blonde. Naruto cringed and put on his infamous puppy-dog eyes. "P-Please I-Iruka-sensei! I-I didn't m-mean to! I-It was just t-that Kiba h-hit me just n-now and it h-hurts!" Naruto stuttered and even managed to squeeze out a few tears. (A **LIE!**)

Iruka immediately went into mother hen mode when he heard `hit' and `it hurts'.

"Oh My God! Are you alright? Does it still hurt?" he asked worriedly as he checked the blonde for any signs of injury. When he found none, he sighed in relief before turning to Kiba who cowered in fear at the death glare he received from the teacher.

(The following maybe kinda hard to read so the emphasis is gonna be in bold)

"INUZUKA KIBA! WHAT THE _**HELL**_ DO YOU THINK YOUR _**DOING**__**HITTING**_ A FELLOW _**STUDENT**_? WHAT IF HE WAS _**SERIOUSLY INJURED**_? DO YOU _**KNOW**_ WHAT MAY HAPPEN TO HIM? _**IF**_ HE _**WAS**_ SERIOUSLY INJURED, _**WHAT WILL**_ YOU _**DO**_! DO YOU EVEN _**KNOW**_ THE _**CONSEQUENCES**_? _OF_ _**COURSE**_ YOU _**DON'T**_! IF YOU _**KNEW**_, YOU _**WOULDN'T**_ GO AROUND _**HITTING**_ _**INNOCENT**_ STUDENTS LIKE NARUTO!" Iruka yelled at the poor boy.

"I-INNOCENT? HIM? _INNOCENT_? He's _ANYTHING_ BUT **INNOCENT**! HE-" Kiba stopped at the murderous glare he received from his _dear_ teacher.

"WHAT WAS THAT? HOW _DARE _YOU _ACCUSE __**ME**_ OF _ACCUSING __**YOU**_? ARE YOU SAYING THAT I AM A TEACHER WHO ACCUSES? ARE YOU?" Iruka all but roared at the poor cowering boy.

"N-No..." Kiba whimpered out.

"GOOD! Now back to hitting innocent students, YOU SHOULD _**NOT**_ DO THAT! IT IS A VERY WRONG THING TO DO! YOU SHOULD-" Iruka continued to lecture poor Kiba who was practically crying right now. He sent pleading looks to Naruto who was too busy smirking and snickering at his pain to notice them.

When he realised sending pleading looks to Naruto failed, he turned pleads to hate as he glared at the smirking blonde with hatred, swearing for revenge.

"INUZUKA KIBA! HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO ME AT _ALL_?" Noticing that the boy was looking behind him, Iruka angrily yelled at him.

"E-EH? Y-Y-Yes Iruka-sensei! I was! I was!" Kiba nodded his head frantically along with his words, afraid that Iruka would not believe him. Seeing the fearful face of the poor boy who was looking like he was about to piss himself, Iruka started to feel sorry for him.

_KKRRRIIIINNNGGGG~!_

"Ahem! Well, Inuzuka Kiba! From now on, remember to _**never **_hit innocent students, is that clear?"

"YES!YES!" Kiba nodded his head again.

"Good. Now class dismissed." Everyone cheered and slowly left the classroom. After making sure that Iruka was out of sight, Kiba stood with shaky legs and walked towards Naruto.

"Damn you asshole! Do you KNOW how scary that was? I thought he was going fucking KILL me man!" Kiba shouted at Naruto who full out laughed.

"This is NOT funny damn it!" shouting, Kiba was about to hit the blonde when Iruka's face came into his mind.

"Come on! Why aren't you _hitting_ me dog breath? Come on, isn't it _fun_ to hit me? Ahahahaha!" Naruto laughed as Kiba's face flushed a crimson red.

"S-Shut up Damn it! I said shut up!" embarrassed Kiba could only yell at him.

"Tch! How childish, using Iruka-sensei's over protectiveness of you to bully Kiba." A cold and mocking voice sliced through the happy atmosphere. Naruto scowled and glared at the smirking Sakura. "TCH, think whatever you want you pink FIVE HEAD! At least I don't have such a BIG forehead!" Naruto shot back at her, smirking at her flushed face.

"W-Well, at least I don't have stupid scars on my face!" Sakura yelled back and smirked once again at the hurt expression on the blonde's face. Naruto's friends gasped. Everyone knew not to speak of Naruto's scars because it was caused by the car accident that killed his parents.

Naruto bit back his tears and ran away from the group. "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled and chased after the blonde. "E-Eh! Wait Sasuke-kun! You don't have to chase after that stupid blonde-" Sakura stopped as Sasuke turned back and glared at her. His eyes were so full of hate and it was directed towards her. She shuddered and bit back a sigh of relief as Sasuke turned away from her and turned back to chase after Naruto.

"I hope Naruto is alright…" Ino said worriedly, everyone nodding their heads in agreement. Well, everyone but a _certain_ pink haired five headed flat chest bitch. "Tch, that stupid blonde could go and die for all I care. I just don't get why Sasuke-kun has to waste his precious time to go chase after him. Hmph!" Sakura ranted angrily and was shocked as she felt a hand collided harshly and painfully against her cheek. The force of the slap caused her to fall down onto the ground.

Sakura was about to scream at the person that slapped her when her emerald green eyes met with cold furious pale blue. "Now listen up you stupid fucking _**bitch**_, if you _dare_ to curse Naruto again I _swear_ that I will give you a death so **painful** that I'm gonna give the meaning of the word pain a new meaning, you fucking _**got**_ that?" Ino yelled at the pink haired girl who was now trembling, eyes wide and staring at the blonde with fear. The blonde smirked when she saw it. "Let me tell you why your Sasuke-kun wastes his _precious_ time to go chase after Naru. That's because he _**loves**_ him!"

At hearing that, Sakura seemed to snap out of her shocked state and screamed at the blonde. "NO! Sasuke-kun doesn't love that stupid blonde!" "YES he does and you know it! You know that he does love Naruto and that's why you hate him so much! Because you _**know**_ that you can **NEVER** have his love!" Ino screamed back at her. Sakura screamed as she buried her head into her knees, clutching both her ears as if trying to block out the blonde's voice.

"NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!" She screamed repeatedly, like a mantra, to convince herself that what Ino said wasn't true. Tears flowed down her face. Everyone watched on sadly at her, feeling sorry for the girl as she sobbed uncontrollably, Lee being the saddest. _`Do you really love him that much?'_ He asked himself before he shook his head and turned towards his friend. "W-Why don't we leave Sakura-chan alone?" He asked them and they all nodded and turned away. He glanced towards the sobbing girl before he looked away, walking away with his friends.

**-Owari-**

**A/n: Well…that didn't turn out like I expected…I hope you still like it! :)**


End file.
